


Laying Claim

by SpicyReyes



Series: lookout [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: D/s, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Topping from the Bottom, but it's bill so. Duh, horny but soft, utter lack of communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyReyes/pseuds/SpicyReyes
Summary: Bill doesn't share.





	Laying Claim

**Author's Note:**

> o shit he back with more bonin boys

After their exchange in the abandoned cabin, something fundamental had shifted between Bill and Kieran. 

In the days that followed, they didn't really speak to each other, but it was not a deliberate avoidance. To the contrary, they were both very aware of each other, to the point where Bill often looked up from a drink or to the side when telling a story and caught Kieran's wide doe eyes on him, watching him like he was puzzling something out. 

Bill didn't really have any further 'plans,' had no true intentions. He'd been improvising since he'd first nabbed Kieran in the woods during his watch and he would keep doing so until given reason to stop. 

Or, at least, that was the idea. 

It was Javier's fault, really. Javier was one of the few people in camp Bill would call a  _ friend,  _ and probably the only one who would return the sentiment. It was a given, then, that he would catch the slight dips Bill would make toward a softer tone when he'd bark at Kieran to  _ sit by the damn fire, already,  _ or the way he was slower and more deliberate in any mocking comments directed toward the former O'Driscoll. 

Given, then, that he would think it funny to nudge Bill over dinner, gesture across the camp with his spoon, and tease, "I think your wife's got himself a girl of his own, Williamson."

Bill followed the gesture, narrowing his eyes at the scene before him. 

Kieran and Mary-Beth were sitting together at a table, sides practically smushed together as they bent close over something. 

"The look on your face!" Javier howled with laughter to his side. "Christ, Williamson, you'd think you really had gone and staked a claim. You're the only one around here who can take a likin' to the O'Driscoll, that it?"

"What're they doin'?" Bill demanded. "They're up ta somethin'."

"I'm sure she's plotting some grand coup," Javier said, heavily sarcastic, waving a hand dismissively before turning back to his stew. "She's probably reading him tips out of one of her sordid little romances."

Bill watched the two closely. They did appear to be sharing a book, from what he could see. Mary-Beth's books were a thing she was mocked over often, the other girls claiming they varied from disgustingly soppy to relentlessly raunchy. 

Whatever she was showing Kieran…

Bill was on his feet before he thought twice, discarding his bowl - ignoring the renewed chuckling of Javier as he went - and stalking toward the two at their table.

"O'Driscoll!"

Kieran and Mary-Beth both straightened up, turning to look at him in surprise. Kieran's expression gave way almost immediately to a sort of defeated confusion, like a puppy that'd been scolded, and it distantly occurred to Bill that he hadn't called Kieran that in a while. 

Mary-Beth, meanwhile, looked outraged. "Mr. Williamson," she scolded. "You know full well he ain't-..!"

"Weren't talkin' to you," Bill spat at her, before looking to Kieran. "Headin' back to that house, take another look around. You're coming with me."

Kieran straightened a bit further, eyes widening, cheeks flushing a splotchy red. "Y-yeah? I, uh-..."

_ "Now." _

Kieran scrambled to his feet, taking an infuriating pause once standing to murmur half-audible apologies to Mary-Beth, and then was at Bill's side, following close on his heels as he stalked over to the horses. 

"You, uh…" Kieran murmured, as they reached the hitching posts. "You seem kinda angry."

"I am," Bill snapped. "Get on your damn horse."

"Where are you two goin'?" Susan called out, a short distance away. "This time'a night- if y'all are doin' somethin' stupid, you deal with it yourselves. You hear me, Williamson?"

"Yeah, yeah," Bill muttured, hoisting himself onto his horse. 

"And don't you come back without that boy, either!"

"What am I gonna do, eat him?" Bill called back. "I'll bring 'im back, ya goddamn harpy."

Susan gave a disbelieving huff, but turned away, freeing Bill to be able to pull on Brown Jack's reigns, urging him away from the camp, steadfastly ignoring the sound of Kieran's horse trotting after him.

Kieran must have taken Bill’s anger as a cue, because they rode without speaking, all the way up to the house. Bill hitched Brown Jack out front with a loose, lazy tie, more intent on getting into the house than any true security. Once he was satisfied his horse wouldn’t wander off in the night, he stormed into the cabin, blowing straight through the living room with the chair they’d christened the last time and down the hall, into the bedroom. 

The duvet was worn, frayed, and stained, and the bedframe had a crack in the headboard, but it would do. 

“Um-...Mr. Williams…on...”

Bill turned to the doorway, where Kieran had appeared, face crimson as he took in the room Bill had chosen. 

Bill wasn’t in the mood to admire the sight. He had priorities, and this was one: he crossed the room in two great strides, catching Kieran’s jaw in his hands, tipping his head up and dragging him into a harsh, bruising kiss. Kieran made a sound into it that was somewhere between startled and delighted, and Bill felt the younger man’s hands come up to rest tentatively on his hips.

Bill broke the kiss, holding Kieran’s face still, glaring down at him. “You fuckin’ her?”

Kieran blinked, confusion flooding his face. “I...what?”

“Let me make somethin’ clear,” Bill said, and then moved his hands down to grab Kieran by the shirt, spinning them so he could push him backward onto the bed. “I’m the one who saw what you could be good for, I got the first call.” He climbed up to learn over Kieran, yanking at his shirt to pull it free. “I don’t give a fuck what anybody else wants.” He pulled off Kieran’s boots, tossed them aside, and dragged his pants down immediately after. The second it was free, Bill cupped a large hand over Kieran’s dick, savoring the sharp inhale it earned him. “You keep this under control, or you  _ lose it.”  _

“I-I don’t-...” Kieran stuttered. His hips shifted, and Bill pulled his hand away quickly, lest he provide any actual satisfaction. “What are you talkin’ about?” 

Bill stood off the bed, stripping himself down. He watched Kieran watching him, and realized that Kieran had never seen him really undress at all, let alone seen him naked. 

The thought stilled him for a second, stirring a greed in him, and he took his time baring all before stepping close to pull the mostly-removed clothing from Kieran and discard it to the floor. 

Kieran nude was a sight to behold - at least to Bill, anyway. Skinny, bony, skin splotched in red flush and scattered freckles...Bill set a hand on his stomach, running it over the dips and curves of Kieran’s body almost reverently. 

“I…”

Kieran’s voice snapped Bill from his admiration enough to remind him of his original purpose, and he dropped onto his knees on the bed again, one leg between Kieran’s and the other to his side, draping himself across the other man to come in for another kiss. 

Kieran sighed into it, soft and pleased, and Bill gave a frustrated huff in response, taking the moment to bite down on Kieran’s lip - he wasn’t supposed to be  _ liking  _ this, he was in  _ trouble.  _

Kieran, unfortunately, did not seem to get the message, and Bill felt a hand settle on his cheek. He wrenched free quickly, catching Kieran’s hands and pinning them back, up over his head, dragging them toward the headboard. 

“Keep ‘em there,” he growled, waiting for Kieran’s tiny, sharp nod before he moved again. 

Bill stood up again, seeking out his pants to retrieve the tin that would ease their time, and returned to the bed rubbing around his fingers. 

Kieran watched closely, waiting, but Bill didn’t touch him. Instead, he stuck the tips of the fingers  _ other  _ hand into the tin as well, and settled between Kieran’s legs as this hand disappeared. 

Bill didn’t give him time to worry about where it was going or what it would be up to - instead, he took the other, heavily lubricated, and made a fist, setting it against the tip of Kieran’s cock and dragging it slowly down, making a heavy, wet pressure around him. 

Kieran arched into the touch, and Bill instantly took his hand away, letting him twitch a moment and resettle. 

“That what you’re after, huh?” Bill asked, doing it again, this time in three long strokes before he pulled away. “You think you’ve earned the right to this? Think it’s time this stopped bein’ just for show?” 

“I don’t-...”

Bill rotated his wrist to take him in an underhand grasp, making a ring with a finger and thumb that he dragged up and down the length, letting the tips of his other fingers drag along the skin as he went. “You forget somethin’, there, baby?” Bill shifted his grip again, taking the head of Kieran’s cock into his palm and running his fingers back and forth across the tip, letting the knuckles create a textured drag along it. “When I said you ain’t gonna touch this, ain’t nobody  _ else  _ gonna, either.” 

“I-...” Kieran looked up at him, clearly confused, but his words seemed to have trouble forming under Bill’s touch. “I weren’t-...”

Bill moved his hand to cup Kieran’s balls, toying with them, leaving the dick itself neglected. “You full up, is that it?” he asked. “I need to keep you run dry, or you just can’t help yourself?” 

“I-I dunno-...” Kieran shook his head, squirming under Bill’s touch as he tried to focus. “What are you talkin’ about?” 

“You ain’t stupid.”

“N-news to me,” Kieran muttered. 

The hand left his balls to smack harshly at his hip, getting as much of his ass as could be reached with him laying on his back. “Shut the fuck up,” Bill ordered. “You  _ ain’t  _ stupid, so quit talkin’ shit and answer my fuckin’ question.” The hand returned to stroking him, intent this time, rolling tight and wet and quick around him. “You need it that bad? Can’t drain you just once a week, gotta keep you worn out?”

“I-..”

“That your problem?”

“I don’t-...”

“You that kinda whore?”

Kieran flushed even redder, staring up at Bill, seeming to be stunned past words. 

“Or is it,” Bill said, slowly, leaning over Kieran. “That you ain’t happy bein’  _ mine?”  _

Kieran’s eyes widened, mouth parting in a surprised ‘o,’ looking as though he were searching for a reply.

Bill didn’t give him the chance to find it. “You wanna be a man, that it?” Bill flicked his thumb across the head of Kieran’s cock, rolled the tip of it again, returned to stroking - mixing up sensations to keep Kieran’s hips shifting desperately under his touch. “Get your cock wet instead?” 

“I don’t know what you’re-...”

“Shut up,” Bill snapped at him, and then moved, shifting to be seated straddled across Kieran’s stomach, rising up on his knees a bit, freeing his other hand from where it had been hard at work.

Kieran realized what was going to happen a split second before Bill was lining him up, sinking slowly down onto him. 

“Ah!”

“There you go,” Bill said, settling his weight on Kieran’s hips. He couldn’t imagine the pressure on the sharp bones felt very good, but that was all the better. “This what you’re after?” 

“You-..!”

“What the  _ fuck _ does she got,” Bill muttered, rolling his hips, “that makes you think you don’t need me?”

Kieran’s face slackened for a moment, the pieces finally seeming to click. “You- ah...Shit, you-... Mary-Beth?”

Bill grabbed Kieran by the hair, pulling hard, tipping his head back at a harsh angle, and leaned in, biting into the junction of his shoulder. At Kieran’s cry, he pulled back, growling against his skin, “You shut the fuck up. Only name you  _ ever  _ say like that is  _ mine, _ got it?”

“Like what?” Kieran breathed, almost a laugh. “S-...”

“My _ name,” _ Bill corrected, sharply. 

Kieran hesitated a moment, before murmuring, “Mr.-...”

“My.  _ Name.”  _

Kieran met his eyes, watching him - gauging his seriousness, presumably - before breathing out a tiny, “Bill.”

“Better,” Bill said, and returned to Kieran’s neck, licking and kissing over the bite. Into the skin, he murmured, “Again.”

“Bill,” Kieran repeated, slightly louder, and was rewarded with a deeper drag of Bill’s hips over him, taking him in fully. _ “Bill-... _ Shit.” His breathing came in pants as Bill moved, setting a steady rhythm as he took Kieran as deep as possible, bearing down on him, dragging himself on and off Kieran’s cock in a delightful friction. 

“Louder,” Bill ordered, fingers sliding across Kieran’s skin, hands stopping to cup pectorals a moment before toying with his nipples, pinching and rolling them almost absently. “All by ourselves, out here. I wanna hear you  _ scream.”  _

“Bill,” Kieran moaned. He wanted to cover his face, burning harder than ever, and he gripped the headboard to resist the urge to bring his hands back down. Instead, he turned his face sideways, trying to hide it in his arm.  _ “Bill…”  _

_ “Louder.” _

“B-  _ Ah!” _

One of Bill’s hands had left his nipple to dip down, beneath them, coming around to poke one mostly-still-wet finger against his hole. 

“Getting there,” Bill teased. “Let me hear you.”

He slid the finger in. 

“Bill!” Kieran yelled out, arching into him. “Oh, shit, shit-  _ Bill!” _

“There you go,” Bill practically cooed. “Yell til your throat bleeds. Don’t you ever forget this. You’re  _ mine, _ you got me?” 

“Yours,” Kieran breathed out immediately. “Yes, okay, yours,  _ Bill-...”  _

Bill’s free hand came down, stroking his own cock. The timing became erratic as he tried to match the pace of his hips and both hands together, but that just had Kieran writhing all the more, lost in pleasure. 

“I’m- close,” Kieran panted. “I’m gonna- please, can I-...”

Bill laughed, delighted by the concept of Kieran asking permission. “Hmm...no,” he replied, but made no effort to stop, curling his finger, searching for the best angle. 

“Please, please, Bill- Fuck. _ Bill…”  _

“Say it,” Bill said. “Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Kieran answered immediately. “All yours, whatever you want, don’t want nobody else-...”

Bill leaned down, murmured, “Come,” and caught Kieran’s lips in a kiss.

Kieran practically screamed into the kiss, giving in to his pleasure. He released the headboard on automatic, bringing his hands to cup Bill’s cheeks, groaning into the kiss as he finished inside the other man. 

The sounds he made were enough that a mere second later, Bill muttered a curse under his breath and followed, painting Kieran’s chest with his own come. 

They sat like that a moment, panting, before Bill shifted, pulling himself off the other, and dropped onto his back on the matress beside him to catch his breath. 

A moment later, he felt the weight on the bed shift, and a weight settle along his side, Kieran hesitantly nudging closer to him.

“I can’t read.”

Bill blinked, looking to Kieran, the faint murmur baffling him. “What?”

“She’s teachin’ me how to read,” Kieran said. “Cause I can’t. Just teachin’.” 

Bill frowned at him. 

“I don’t want her like that,” Kieran continued. Then, after a moment, he moved again, tentatively resting against Bill’s shoulder. “Don’t want nobody else.”

Bill blinked at him. 

Something twisted inside him relaxed at last, settling, burying itself back beneath the sham of civility he sometimes managed. 

He turned his head, looking back up to the ceiling...and moved his arm, shifting it under Kieran to hook around his waist, dragging him close. 

“Ain’t wakin’ no one up tonight,” Bill muttered. “We can head back in the mornin’.” 

Bill refused to look down, but when Kieran’s face pressed into his chest, he could feel the other man’s smile. 


End file.
